


Little Sun

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, In Public, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Remus watches Hermione as she entertains at a Ministry function. As she dominates the room, he plans to dominate her.





	Little Sun

After days locked in a cage, it’s Hermione’s scent that drives back the wolf. She smells of sunshine. Violent, burning, radiant sunshine. 

Remus approaches her as one approaches fire; she burns hotter the closer he gets. She lights the room and strikes a certain amount of awe in those around her. Remus is no exception; he’s captivated. She shines so bright that his eyes can hardly rest on her for fear that he’d immediately give up the truly depraved thoughts he’s entertained all evening. She’s pure like a golden-hued sunrise and, like a deviant, all he wants is to claim her and make her shine brighter and brighter until she finally bursts and consumes him entirely. He’s caught up in her orbit, like the proverbial moth to a flame.

He’s emboldened as he places his cool hand upon her sunkissed, bare shoulder. He imagines a shiver passing between them, a shock, a hint of what’s to come later. Her radiance to his storms.

When she turns her neck to catch his eye, he cannot pull his gaze from her. A tinkling laugh still echoes from her throat even as a small gasp of air blows over the flesh of his neck. Hermione captivates him so fully and, Merlin, she’s only making it worse.

His fingers curl into the soft skin of her shoulder and he barely guides her to spin away from the aristocrats she’s entertaining. Her eyes are wide and sparkling and there’s a heat lingering behind them that stirs his carnal instincts. Remus glances to the ground or else he’d go off like a teenager and she  _ knows _ because her fingers are grasping his chin and he’s caught in her eyes again, against his will. 

“You’re causing a stir, darling,” Remus warns her in a gravelly voice that entirely belies his suave exterior. 

“You’re breaking the rules, my love,” she says in a hushed voice, like silk, as her fingers drop delicately from his chin to his neck and then down the length of his thin tie. “You’re horrible at keeping secrets.”

“If  _ your _ secret was that you’ve dominated the sun itself, would you keep it to yourself?” His hand finally stops hers in its path before it discovers precisely what a wreck he is for her.

“Perhaps you’re ready to divulge our sordid affair to the world?”

“And risk losing our evenings of fun and fucking?” He presses her hand against him so that she knows exactly how much he enjoys watching her hold power over the room. “I think not.”

She smirks at him, that lighthearted thing that makes his hackles rise as if  _ she’s _ trapped  _ him _ somehow. Her fingers squeeze and she presses into him, placing a gentle kiss against the soft spot below his ear. It’s all he can do to hold in a growl, grasp her by the arms, and haul her into the nearest broom cupboard. 

Before he can give into his impulses and claim her against every surface of the ministry, she’s gone and mingling once more and he’s left again to pine after the woman who ruins all others for him. Hermione flirts and bats her eyelashes and whips her counterparts into submission with keen wit and unfailing charm. He doesn’t watch her so much as those who surround her. They display the worst animalistic traits; puffing their chests and loosening their ties and conjuring ridiculous bouquets of flowers. She discards the flowers and she accepts the champagne as it passes her by and she smiles in such a beautiful way that the men around her move closer and ignore that she’s refusing their advances. 

Remus watches as the room revolves around her. The gravity of her existence pulls everyone into her orbit and she feeds their desires with the briefest of touches, the glimmer of a laugh at their pathetic quips, and the promise that she’ll ease their worries when she is made Minister of Magic.

They don’t stand a chance. 

Neither does he. 

She walks away from her benefactors, thin heels click against the marble floor as she finds her way to the lavatory. He loosens the knot in his tie and enters her peripheral vision once more. There’s something about seeing her back straighten when she notices him behind her in the dim light. It catches his breath and he inhales sharply through his nose. He places a hand lightly on the small of her back and drags his fingers up her spine slowly. When he reaches her neck, Remus pulls away but leans down to breathe in her ear. 

“You’ve made your point.”

“Mmm.” He can feel the smirk even if he can’t see it. “Should I continue to make it, or -  _ oh.” _

His hands are at her hips and he pulls her thinly covered body flush against him. There’s no denying how the evening has turned him on, just as it always does. She’d dominate the politicians and later that night, he’d dominate her. He makes the promise of what’s to come by running his hands up her slender waist and over her rib cage. He flicks one finger over the center of her breast and feels a heavy clip nip at his finger. She gasps and he chuckles deep inside his chest. 

“Do you feel dirty talking to those high warlocks wearing my toys on your body?” He plucks the clip away and she stumbles against him. Remus smiles into her neck as he pockets the metal toy. “Bid your friends goodnight and come to my flat wearing only my cloak.” 

Hermione nods. It’s his gift to her; no thinking, only obedience and pleasure. 

“Good girl,” he praises her with a quiet rumble as he pulls away from her warmth. 

She bows her head and offers him a demure smile. “I love you, Moony.”

He wraps her in a tight embrace and smells the sunshine in her hair. “And I love you, Little Sun.”


End file.
